DudeTwins
by SoulTheKid8
Summary: After the disappearence of their mother Adrien and Adrienne decide theie sibling bond will keep them going in their life, but when Gaberial decides Adrienne is a handful he sends her on tour leaving Adrien alone. When Marinette's brother comes back home her confidence levels go up. AdrienXMarinette/DaxXAdrienne/NinoXAlya
1. The Instigator

Adrien's POV

" Soul we have to go see the new movie Welcome to the Nightmare!" I said excited spinning around in my office chair. " Definitely we should take mom too she'd love to come." She said looking up from her sketch book revealing a two superheros. " Woah what's this?" I asked pointing to the sketchbook the male was wearing all black with ridiculous cat ears. The girl was wearing gray with grey cat ears. " I don't know I've just been dreaming about this guy. I wonder what it means." She said hanging the drawing up in our room. " Oh maybe it's sign saying who you'll marry sis." I teased. " Whatever Adri. Let's go get mom." she said standing up and heading to the door. Just then dad opened it.

" Hey dad." Soul said. " Adrienne, Adrien please sit down." Dad said. Soul and I looked at each other confused. " I'm afraid your mother's missing and there's no trace of her anywhere…" Dad said his voice trailed off he must miss mom that's why she hadn't been around lately. " It's okay dad we'll go find mom!" Soul said standing up. Soul was the adventurous type always seeking an adventure and not caring much for anyone telling her what to do. " No you won't! I won't have you two ever leave here without permission ever!" he scolded. I knew this was going to get bad Soul wasn't one to back down. " Dad mom's missing and we have to help find her!" Soul said. " Dad come on we have to find mom!" I agreed. " Adrien Steel Agreste! Adrienne Soul Agreste! You two shall not leave here and that is final!" Dad yelled.

" We have to go." Soul said getting up and opening a window as a cool breeze blew in " You heard dad he said we can't go." I reminded. " Stay here without mom when she can be out there somewhere or go and find her? We can't live like this I want to be able to see the world outside without having to tour. Don't you see Adrien? This could be our chance to see what's really out there!" Soul said. She was right we haven't really gotten any time outside of the house. " What are you waiting for Adrien? We have to change our own lives." She said and she reached out her hand and said, " The choice is yours Agreste. Stay inside here forever or have some fun in our lives." I nodded and took her hand. And that was the day father saw our friendship our twin relationship as a threat. He saw Soul as a rebel and she would be the instigator between us. Father forgot about one thing… twins always find a way back to each other.

" Soul you'll be going on tour this summer all around the EU." Father said. " No I want to stay here with my brother!" She yelled. " Young lady do not raise your voice at me!" Father yelled back. " I can raise my damn voice when I want, whenever I want, and to anyone I want! It's been two damn years that we haven't seen our mom we haven't seen her since we were 13! I have a right to find her!" Soul yelled. But all her efforts were useless because that summer Soul went on tour. " I miss my sister." I said into the darkness. There was no one there. No one to comfort me anymore my sister was gone. I grabbed the jacket she got for me and cried. I was alone. Alone.

I really did they coping with the whole situation, but nothing worked. Weeks went by, but father forbids any contact between Soul and me. Nothing seemed to help, except for the feel of a blade cutting into my skin. It always seemed to make it go away. I needed to get out of this life. This isn't what living is. Then I just remember everything black.

Natalie's POV

I knocked on the door to Adrien's room. Soul had sent him a necklace and asked me to deliver it. Soul wasn't a bratty kind well not to me anyway so I was happy to do her a favor. " Adrien" I said knocking. I heard something fall and break followed by a large thump on the floor. I open the door and my eyes widened. It was Adrien. He was on the floor he was bleeding from his arm! He had a bunch of scars. I called an ambulance and we were soon at the hospital. I called Soul. I was panicking I couldn't think straight. "Soul it's terrible! Adrien he-" I said but nothing would come out. The Doctor took the phone away and started talking. "What? Natalie? Calm down." Soul said.


	2. Is this Hell?

Soul's POV

I was walking around Germany holding my umbrella under the beautiful rain. I had gotten some info on where my mother went from a local butcher. I know she was spotted talking to her purse and she was in a rush. Why did she have to leave I wondered as I looked up into the sky. Uphead I saw a boy at the bus stop. " Hey!" I waved running towards him. " Hi?" He asked confused. " Do you know anything about this woman?" I asked him showing him a picture of my mom but he shook his head. " My names Soul and you shouldn't be in the rain here." I said handing him the umbrella. He smiled and said, " Don't you need it?" " No I should need to take care of something. Hopefully I'll see you around. As a walked away thunder clapped. I should get inside I don't want to get electrocuted.

Marinette's POV

" I can't believe we got tickets to Soul's Last Day of Summer Concert!" I squaled in excitement. Alya looked at me concerned and said, " Are you really okay?" " This is about, Nathaniel's cousin, Judas isn't it?" I asked playing with the entry band. " Marinette he told you he loved you and then he didn't even ask you to be his girlfriend! He went off with some slut!" Alya yelled in rage. " Alya keep it down we didn't date. It was never official." I reminded her.

Soul walked up to the stage. She was beautiful. She had dark blue eyes, black and sea green hair and she definitely had the curves every guy liked. " I need a lucky fan to come up to the stage for the last song of the night, but if it's not you you'll have a chance on my back to school mini concerts!" she said into the mic. " I wish I could go." I said to Alya. " You. Blue hair pretty light blue eyes how about you come up to the stage." Soul said pointing at me. She reached out her hand and helped me up. " This is so cool." I said. " Yea? It's about to get cooler. Feel free to make some lyrics up as you go along. Now then what's your name?" She asked pointing the microphone in my direction. " I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng" I said proudly. " Well Marinette who's the unlucky person that chose to make your life hell recently." Soul asked putting an arm around my neck and the other holding the microphone. " Judas Kurtzberg." I said loud into the mic I saw him sitting alone embarrassed. " Well we have a special song for him." Soul said turning on a mic and giving me it. " Just sing along when you think of some lyrics" she said. She grabbed the mic and shouted this one goes to you dad!" The crowd roared rumor had it that Soul's dad left her and her mom, but that wasn't my business.

[ Bold: Soul, Underline: Marinette]  
 **I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes**

 **When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**  
Now where's your picket fence love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

 **When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**If you find a woman that's worth a damn and treats you well  
 **Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell**  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

 **And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying**

When you see my face **  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**When you walk my way **  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell**  
When you find a woman that's worth a damn and treats you well  
 **Then she's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell**

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

 **When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a woman that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
**  
 **When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
 **When you hear this song and you sing along but you'll never tell**  
 **Then you're the fool** , that slut just as well  
 **Hope it gives you hell**

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell

 **You can sing along  
I hope that it put you through hell**

We were done and the concert was over. " Wow Soul thanks so much I feel better." I told her. " We should all hang out we can go to this diner it'll be fun." Alya said. " Sure sounds like fun. " Soul said. We all arrived after Soul got permission to go from her manager. We all had hamburgers I didn't think Soul would eat that considering her figure. " So how's about a quick interview? See I want to be a journalist so I could use this." Alya said getting out a notepad and pencil. Just then Soul's cell phone ringed. " What? Natalie? Calm down. What? Yes this is Soul." he said happy. Her face drained of color and her eyes watered. " Put him on the phone." She said angry. " I don't give a damn about my father! Sorry guys I have to go. " she said getting her bass and backpack. " Where are you going?" I asked. " My brother he-" she trailed off. " He'll be okay, here. I have to go" she said running out the door. " She gave us money for the food. " I said. " I wonder what happened she seemed so sad. " Alya said.

Soul's POV

I was talking to Alya and Marinette they seemed really cool. There goes my cell phone what now. I couldn't even say hello the person on the other end cut me off." Soul it's terrible! Adrien he" a voice said panicked. I could barely understand her. " What? Natalie? Calm down." " Is this Adrienne Soul Agreste?" a familiar voice said. " This is Soul" I said. " Great I'm glad I someone answered the damn phone." he said angry, " Sorry kid, this is Doctor Ramiero." Dr Ramiero was the only one who knew well about my situation and he was like uncle to me. He and my father were great friends. " Anyway kid listen it's bad. Adrien arrived not long ago. His arms all covered in blood. We concluded it was a suicide attempt. Anyway we don't know if he'll live he lost a lot of blood. Just please come see your brother it might be the last time." he told me. The last time? No he was lying. " Put him on the phone!" I snapped. " I can't he can barely breathe on his own. And please come with your dad. " he said. " I don't give a damn about my father! I yelled.

I left and I ran. I didn't even call for a ride I just ran. It wasn't far just a block or so. Who found Adrien like that? What if no one did? I ran into the hospital. " ICU room 5" Charlotte said, she was the nurse that helped Dr. Ramiero said. I opened the doors. " He's still unconscious Soul, but he'll live." Dr. Ramiero said. " Thank you doctor" I said as I sat down next to Adrien. " Dammit Adrien.." I said to myself. I looked at his arm a ton of cuts and five stitches of his other arm. " You idiot. Don't you know you're everything I have!" I yelled. There was no reaction just the heart rate monitor beeping it's usual thing. " Dammit Adrien" I said as I slipped into the floor. I put my face down on the bed held his hand and cried. Even when it hurt to cry I kept crying. I could have lost my brother. My twin brother. My other half. A song just came to me from the wind. "Miraculous.." I stared.

Adrien's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. Crap. It didn't work I was still alive. I looked around and saw the my sister, Soul, besides me laying her head on my arm as she held my hand. My dad? Nowhere typical. " Soul?" I said. She looked up her eyes were red from crying but there wasn't any tears. " Adrien. You're alive!" she said trembling, but she managed to give me a big hug. What was I thinking if I did die I would have left my sister by herself. All alone. " Don't ever do that again Adrien." She said sternly. I know she wanted to cry, but for some reason no tears were coming out. " Is everything okay Soul?" I asked. She looked at me and said, " My brother tries to commit suicide and everything is okay?" she said angry, " Adrien don't ever do that again!" she said hugging me. It wasn't long before I realized why no tears were coming she had probably cried for however long I was here. " I won't I promise." I said letting go of her hand. " Don't you know we're everything we have?" she said hugging me tighter. I wanted to tell her she was wrong, but I knew damn well it was true after all father didn't really care.

After school started I found amazing friends and I wasn't depressed anymore. All those thoughts were gone. I no longer had a chemical unbalance in my brain and I was happy. I made friends with Alya, Marinette, and Nino. No one other than my doctor, Soul and father knew about my failed suicide attempt. But that was a thing of the past and this was the present. Soul would start school a little late though she needed to finish voice acting in the french dub of Psycho-Pass. She was my role model she got to voice anime characters!


	3. I'm Back

Marinette's POV

" Alya I so wish I could go to Soul's concert tomorrow." I sighed as I sat up in my desk. " I do too girl, but those tickets are so expensive. " she said getting a piece of paper and pencil. . " Why couldn't there be some way we can get tickets." I complained. " Hey did you girls say you wanted to go to the concert tomorrow?" Adrien asked. " Yeah, but it's sold out." Alya said. " Class quiet down!" the teacher scolded. " I wonder what he was going to ask." Alya whispered. " I wonder that too." " Do you think she remembers us?" I asked. " She probably forgot" Alya said realistically.

After school Alya and I went out for ice cream. " I'll have birthday cake and cookie dough." Alya said. The girl gave her her cone and looked at me waiting for me to order. " And I'll take Chocolate chip and Funfetti, please." I ordered. We payed for our ice cream and where walking to sit down. " I can't believe you can't talk to Adrien. You get so clumsy when you're around him." Alya joked. " I can't help it " I defended. I bumped into someone and dropped my ice cream. " Oh no" I panicked, " I'm sorry. " I said. " It's cool, I wasn't looking where I was going either." A voice said. It was Soul! She had beautiful Sea green hair, but she had dark blue highlights this time and deep dark blue eyes. " You're Soul, I'm so sorry " I said. " It's cool Marinette " she said smiling. " Sorry I was just making sure I ditched my body guard." she said standing up and helping me up. " Hey you remembered me!" I kept said happy.. "Yup, and I remembered Alya too." she said as she helped me up, " Sorry about your ice cream. Let me buy you another." she said getting one. " You didn't have to do that." I said. " It's no problem, besides it wouldn't have happened if we were more aware." she said.

" Hey Soul can I get an interview, see I have this blog I know it's off topic, but I bet my followers will love it." Alya said fan girling. " So Soul, what's your full name?" Alya asked. " If it's okay with you I prefer keeping my name a secret, but Soul is a part of my real name. " She answered. " What's your favorite food?" I asked. " Definitely Pizza ." She said. " Why did you come to Paris?" Alya asked. " I felt home sick." she answered. " How do you feel about being a teen celebrity?" I asked. " I really don't consider myself to be all that really. Truly I'm a rockstar because I want to make my parents proud. Honestly, all I want to in life is to make anime shows I have tons of ideas. " She answered. " Any new music that you're going to sing at the concert?" Alya asked. " Actually yes. I wrote a few songs for a few significant people in my life and they'll get a shout out." she said. We talked a bit more. " It's almost 8 I should get home." Soul said. " Okay " we said. " Here's my private number, normally I wouldn't, but I trust you guys." she said happy. " Thanks here's mine." Alya said. " And here's mine." I said. " Thanks guys." she said getting up to leave. " Oh here" she said giving us and envelope, " Bye Marinette, Bye Alya." She left.

" Girl! She gave us tickets to her concert!" Alya squealed. We went home. " Wow can you believe how generous she is?" Tikki said. " I know she's so down to earth." I said.

Adrien's POV

" So let me get this straight your sister is going to live in Paris now?" Plagg asked. " Yes " I said making my bed. " So why are you cleaning up your room? It's not like she's coming in here" he said. " She's going to sleep in our room in that new bed over there." I explained dropping some dirty clothes in the laundry basket. " Why? this house has like 20 rooms!" Plagg asked confused. " Look Plagg," I said sitting down, " She's scared of being alone. " I explained. " So where has she been staying at?" he asked confused. " Soul had a good voice at singing so dad wanted her to go on tour since she's a really great singer and he tour ended so she's coming home." I told him. " So who is she?" Plagg asked. " She's Adrienne Soul Agreste well just Soul by her stage name." I said. " Isn't she really popular." Plagg asked eating some cheese. " Yea " I said. I hear a knock on the door. " Plag hide!" I said as I opened my jacket for him. My dad came in. " Adrien come Soul should be here any second now." he said. " Yes father." He left and I was about to leave when Plagg said," Adrien when your sister gets here you need to show her me." " I thought this was supposed to be a secret?" I asked. "Just do it when you can." He said hiding.

There was limo that pulled up and then Soul's agent got out. I'm sorry Mr. Agreste, but Adrienne ran off we can't find her." she explained. " What?!" Dad yelled, " If anything happened to my daughter you will be held responsible!" he yelled. " Calm down dad I'm here." she said walking. " And where have you been?!" dad asked. " I met these girls and I think I made friends!" she said happy. " You can't run off like that!" he scolded. " I know." she said looking down at the ground. " Go to your room now." he instructed.

We went upstairs. " Sorry that dad got mad." I apologized. " Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. Besides I ran off." I said giggling. " So who did you meet?" I asked. " These cool girls named Marinette and Alya." she said. " Hey I'm friends with them." I said. " Cool" she said smiling. " They wanted to go to your concert." I told her. " It's a good thing I gave them some tickets." She said sitting down on her bed. " Anyway I got your schedule for school printed out." I said as I gave it to her. " Thank you Adri!" she said hugging me.

" What are you drawing Soul?" I asked. " I'm drawing a fanart of Cat Noir and Ladybug their so amazing!" she said. " Oh can I see?" I asked She nodded and showed me. It was Cat Noir and Ladybug doing their signature 'pound it'. " I see you like them." I said smiling. " Yes I do I have a bunch of drawings." she said pointing to a box filled of drawings. " I think you're obsessed." I said joking. She smiled and continued to draw. " So who's your favorite out of the two?" I asked casually. " I think I like Cat Noir-" She said. I got happy. " And Ladybug the same." she said smiling. I laughed. We watch some movies and Nattile called us down for dinner. We ate and laughed.

" So any new songs?" I asked. " You'll have to wait." she said. " Come on just one sneak peak?" I begged. " No peeking. " she said laughing. " Soul it's getting late we should go to bed." I said. " I'll go to bed now." she said drifting I layed in bed. " Night Adrien." she said sleepy. " Goodnight sis" I said.

She woke me up at 6 in the morning. " Soul it's 6 can't we got back to bed." I said pulling my blanket over my head. "No Adrien get ready. " she said yanking the blanket off of me. We got ready and by that time it was 7. " Why up so early." I asked yawning. " Get your things silly, you'll see." she said.

As we walked we stopped by Dupain-Cheng bakery. " Oh that why." I said. "Marinette said this bakery was amazing." she said. " Morning Mr and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." I said. " Adrien you're up early." they said. " Well my sister wanted to come so we come." I explained. " I didn't know you had a sister." Mrs. Cheng said. " Well she came back from a tour." I said. " That's nice " Mr Dupain said. We got the bread and left to school. Since there wasn't any seats available Soul sat between Nico and me.


	4. Jumping to conclusions

Marinette's POV

" Marinette wake up you're going to be late!" Tikki said. I ran out of the house and managed not to be late by a second. " Alright class before we start we have a new student." the teacher said. " It's Soul" she said. " No way the rock star!" the all said. " " Looks like she has a thing for Adrien." Alya said. " I can't compete with her! She's amazing!" I said. " Just ask to hang out with Adrien girl." Alya said. " I can't do it." I said. " Soul why don't you say something about yourself." the teacher asked. " Sure" she said standing up. "I'm really into all kinds of art whether it's ceramics, photography, studio art, or making clothes and costumes." she said. The class was in awe and she sat back down.

At lunch Chloe was messing with Alya and me. " Look Sabrina, Marinette thinks Adrien will date her." she said laughing. " Just ignore her." Alya told me. " Watch this." Chloe said, " Hey Adri-kins want to go to Soul's concert with me?" Just then Soul came running down. " We'll be the couple at your concert Soul." Chloe said. " You and Adri? No" She said as she grabbed Adrien's arm and dragged him over where we where. " He'll go with Marinette." Soul said. WHATTT? " Ew why her?" Chloe said. " Alya and Nino are going together and it only makes sense for them to go together. That's final. " Soul said. " Thanks for the hook up." Alya joked. " It's no problem if you don't want to go with me." I said awkwardly. " Are you kidding? I look forward to it Mari. It'll be fun.

Adrien's POV

" Hey Marinette, Alya." I greeted. "Hey girls." Nino said was he waved. " Hey." Alya said. " Hiii." Marinette said. I always seemed to scare her. Marinette sure was cute, but Soul came on stage. " Isn't she beautiful?" Marinette asked. " I guess" I answered confused. It was a bit weird calling your sister beautiful. " Hey Paris." Soul said into the mic. The crowd roared. " I want to dedicate the first song out to someone really special to me." she said. " Dude think it's you?" Nino asked me. " Me? Psh no way" I said. " This song goes out to my best friend Adrien Agrest!" the crowd roared. " Friendzoned." I heard Alya, Marinette, and Nino joke. " Whatever, she's just a friend." I said. I knew Soul liked keeping our brother and sister thing a secret. She claims that way people wouldn't bug me twice as much.

Marinette's POV

" Okay see best friends." Alya said. " Yea." I said with relief. She walked up wearing a black skirt that was puffed up with some combat boots and a blue shirt with a leather jacket. " This song is apart of a new album coming out soon."

"Wanting to come home I do  
I only want to be with you  
And I would go to the ends of the earth  
'Cause to me that's what you're worth"

Soul knelt down reached out for Adrien and brought him on stage.

"Where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead

If you're out on the road  
Feeling lonely and so cold  
All you have to do is call my name  
And I'll be there on the next train

Where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead

I always wanted to be with you Still

But if you want to live in Paris you know I will  
I never thought I would come back here but I'm here  
And I promise to take away every fear

And where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead"

She ended. " That was a love song." I said. She sang a few more songs then met us backstage.

" Adrien has told me so much about you guys." she said. He Adrien blushed and got Soul and said " Soul.." then they sat down. " Did Adrien blush?" I asked. " Maybe he was embarrassed?" Alya said. After school I was trying to talk to Adrien. " Umm H-Hey Adr-Adrien..." I managed to say. " Oh hey Marinette, Alya." he said. " Hey boys, Soul." Alya said. " Hi!" Soul said happy. " So- umm Ad-Adrien d-do you wa-want to partners be assignment poetry?" I mumbled. I'm such a loser.

Adrien's POV

Did she just ask me to be her partner for the poetry assignment? I looked at Soul. " Nico be my partner?" Alya asked. " Sure thing lady dude." he said. " I was going to be with Soul." I said. I was bummed out I wished I could be with her. " Oh -well -I s-see." she said. Did I really scare her that much to where she couldn't talk to me. " No." Soul said. " What?" I asked. " Partner up with Marinette, I work better solo anyway Adri." Soul said. I smiled that was so cool of her. " So I guess we're partners." I said smiling. That was cool of her she must have known I liked Marinette. Soul knew everything about me.

Marinette's POV

" Tikki why did she do that for me?" I asked her. " Maybe she doesn't like Adrien." She said. " Please she was all over him." I complained. " You don't happen to be jealous do you?" she asked. " Me jealous? No" I said. Tikki rolled her eyes and said, " Aren't you supposed to meet Adrien at school to work on the project?" " Oh no!" I said. I ran out the door.

I ran to the classroom, but I tripped and fell. Soul was there looking at me curiously. " Hi Mari." she said. " Hey Soul." I said. She reached out for my hand and said, " Need help getting up?" I got up on my own and said, " No I'm good." " Hey Adrien" I said sitting next to him.

Just then Soul turned on a blowtorch. " Soul put that down! " Adrien shouted running towards her. " Don't worry I know how to use it!" she replied. He came back and we worked on it. We completed the masks for the most part, but Adrien would always mention Soul. " Adrien your photoshoot!" Soul reminded. " Oh right, I'm sorry Marinette just drop it off at my house at 8!" Adrien said running out. " Nino and me are done so we're going home." Alya said. " Alya you can leave me with her." I said. " She's cool Marinette just chill out." Alya said. Easy for you to say she's not after Nino. I packed up my things. I finished the Cat Noir mask. " Wait Marinette!" Soul said. " Look Soul I'd love to stay and chat, but I got to go home." I said. " Wait Mari!" she said. I didn't listen and I walked out. It was raining.

At least the mask wouldn't get wet. Soul walked out with a big box cover in plastic on a wagon. " I tried to tell you it's raining. " she said. " And just to clear things up, I'm Adrien's- well nevermind."she said. " Here." she said as we gave me the umbrella. "If you want I'll give that to Adrien." she said. I gave it to her. " Now go home, it's supposed to get nasty." she said walking off. She stopped at the limo and asked, " Do you want a ride home Mari?" " Oh no I'm okay." I said. " It's no problem, what are friends for?" she said. Her eyes lit up. She dropped me off. Maybe she is cool. I was about to step out of the limo before she said, " And Adrien is-." But thunder roared and I didn't hear her when I left. I wonder what it was.

The next day I sat down next to Alya and soon enough school was over and I ran up to Adrien. " H-He-y Adr-ien." I said. " Oh hey Marinette, Alya." he said. Soul turned around and smiled, " Hi" she waved. " Hey." I waved back. " Do you want Do you want to to hang out?" I asked. " Sorry can't Soul and I were going to the zoo today." he said. " She can come along Adrien there's no harm." Soul said. If she liked him why was she being so nice to me. " In fact why don't Nico and Alya come too?" she asked. " Sorry I promised my parents I'd be home." Nico said. " I have to watch my sisters." Alya said. " Great it can be the three of us." Adrien said. " Oh wait I have to work on an art piece, but I'll come for sure!" Soul said. Adrien nodded and we made our way. " Here put this earpiece in then I can tell you what to say. " Alya said as she handed me the ear piece.


	5. Under the mask?

Marinette's POV

" Marinette! Dax is here." Mom said from downstairs. " Coming!" I shouted. I ran down stairs and there was my twin, Dax. Dax had my color hair, freckles, grey eyes, and he was an inch or two taller than me. He wore some blue jeans, sneakers, and a white shirt. Dax had been studying abroad and he came back. " Nice to be back Mari." he said. " Nice to see you too Dax." I said. We went up to the room. " I'm guessing this guy is your crush?" Dax mocked. " Yeah I wish he'd ask me out." I confessed. " I'm sure he will. " he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I believed him. I felt more confident having Dax around. " So any girls on your mind?" I asked helping unpack his things. " Nope" he said hiding a poster. " Let me see Dax!" I said reaching for it. " No way!" he shouted pulling it up. " Come on I won't tell!" I promised. He sighed and handed me the poster. It was poster of Soul. " Oh so you're a fan boy I see" I said joking. " Shut up Marinette!" he said laughing.

Tikki showed herself and said, " Nice to meet you Dax or should I say The Beetle?" "You're Ladybug?" Dax asked. His Kwami showed it self and said I'm Jane and I'm the beetle Kwami basically he enhances your powers as ladybug and you enhance his power. The power of possibilities and dreams." Jane explained

Adrien's POV

" Who's that guy Marinette is with?" I asked. " Oh him? That's Dax, her brother, Mari told me he was coming back from studying abroad. Anyway we should go to the dance !" Soul said excited. " Oh why?" I asked. " It'll be fun." she said. " It's guys ask girls." I said. " So ask Mari out." she said. I blushed and said, " But will she say yes?" " Ask and see, besides if she doesn't then we'll stay home." She said. " Okay." I said.

Soul and me walked up to Marinette and Dax. " Hey Marinette!" I called. " Oh hey Adrien, Soul." Marinette said. " This is Dax. Dax this is Adrien and Soul. " Marinette introduced us.

Soul's POV

I was just patrolling Paris with Chat Noir and LB. "I need to introduce you guys to The beetle he's my brother and well he got a miraculous." Ladybug said. Those grey eyes… full of mystery. I felt like I've seen him before, but I didn't know anyone like him. " I'm The Beetle nice to meet all of you." He said. " Nice to meet you Grey Eyes but I should split." I said, but I slipped and almost fell off the building we were on, but I wasn't falling. When I opened my eyes he was there. Grey eyes. " You really should be careful next time." he said as he pulled me up. " Pleasure meeting you m'lord, but this Cat has to go." I said as I used my lasso to leave. " Whoever that guy is under that mask… I love him." I said to no one as I arrived home.

Another day I was in the closet grabbing my boots and I heard Adrien run in the shower and turn to water on followed by a girl asking if Adrien was in there. It was LB. I decided to peek and see what she was doing. " I don't have much time just tell me if you're okay." She said, but her transformation wore off. I was so shocked that I fell out and she saw me. " Ohh hey Soul." she said nervously. " Mari" i said with big eyes. " Please don't tell." she begged. "I wouldn't tell anyone my lady." I said. " Wait you're Cat Noir?" Marinette panicked. I laughed and said, " Maxi claws back out!" I transformed and said, " Do you see me now LB?" She laughed and I took her home before Adrien came out.

Marinette's POV

I was just talking to Alya when Adrien yelled out, " Marinette!" I turned to look but he picked me up and kept spinning me around till we were alone and said, " It's you. You've been at my side this whole time!" He said happy. " Are you feeling okay Adrien?" I asked worried. " Marinette I know you're Ladybug." He said. " Did Soul tell you?" I asked. " Not exactly. Ladybug went to my house to make sure I was okay and I heard her without seeing her and I heard your voice." He explained. " Adrien-" I started. " But the thing is would you still love me as Cat Noir?" he said. " You've always been by my side. " I managed to say. " Marinete will you be my girlfriend?" Adrien asked. I smiled and nodded.

Adrien's POV

" I should walk you home. " I said. "Okay" she said as we started to walk home. We made it to her house and we hugged goodbye. I walked home. " So you finally asked out Marinette." Plagg said. " Yea" I said. I went home and layed on my bed. " So how was it!" Soul asked jumping on the bed. " He was blushing all the time." Plagg told her. " You guys are so perfect together!" Soul said. " It's been a day!" I said. " It's been like 10 seconds" Plagg corrected.


	6. Dancing with the Devil

Adrien's POV

" Don't forget she likes roses!" Soul said handing me some. " Okay thanks " I said. " I'm guessing you don't want to walk. So I'll drive you there we just have to get Alya and Nino first. " Soul said. Soul got her learner's permit and well I didn't. After we picked up Nino and Alya they waited while I got Marinette and Dax. I knocked and Mr. Dupain answered it. " Hi Mr. Dupain are Marinette and Dax ready?" I asked. " I'll let them know you're here" he said with a smile.

Dax wore a black tux and a purple button up shirt. Marinette's hair was down and curled. She wore a silver necklace along with a black purse. She wore a knee long pink dress with black heels. We got on and we made it to the dance.

Alya and Nino were soon dancing. Dax went to the punch bowl while Soul went to the stage. Soul had on a sea green ombre dress that was knee length too. She was wearing sneakers with her dress. " Alright" Soul said. " This song is to get all the couples dancing." Soul said. Marinette and I were dancing. " You're a really good dancer." she said as she smiled, " Who taught you?" " Soul did she didn't want me messing up with you." I admitted. She gave me a strange look but she soon shook it off. " You're not so bad yourself." I said as I spun her around.

" Why do you always mention Soul?" Marinette asked. " Well she just comes up in conversation." I said a bit confused. " You do like Soul right? It's important that you two get along." I said. " Why you do you want your ex to get along with your current girlfriend?" she asked a bit sad and mad. What? I laughed. " Marinette she and I never dated and never will." I said as we continued to dance, but a coward started forming and we were in the middle of an argument. " Then why are you always together? Why does she stay at your house?" she asked. " We're close where else would she stay?" I said. " Is there anything you two didn't do together?" she asked. I kissed her. " I never kissed Soul like this." I said before I kiss Marinette again. She kissed me back. I knew Soul was celebrating wherever she was. " Adrien!" Chloe yelled.

Great. " This is why you turned me down so you can go with her?" Chloe seemed angry. " I love Marinette" I said looking at my girlfriend. " What does she have that I don't" Chloe said. At this point everyone was looking at us. " She's perfect." I said. Everyone said aww. Chloe raised her hand to either slap me or Marinette. Before I could react Soul ran up and caught Chloe's arm before it could hit anyone. " Don't you ever try to touch my little brother again!" Soul growled at her and picking her up by her shirt.

" Their siblings?" someone whispered. " Little brother?" the crowed repeated. " Little brother?" Chloe said in shock. " If you try to hurt Adrien again you'll regret it." Soul said. " I'm telling daddy." Chloe threatened. " That's cool, I'll just tell my buddy, the president to remove your father from office for breaking the law." Soul smirked. Chloe stormed off and everyone cheered. " How do you know the president?" I asked. " His daughter is a big fan" Soul said. We danced and laughed. " You're siblings?" Marinette said. She turned out around laughing and said, " Sorry for the inconvenience I didn't want people to bug Adrien more than they already did. Besides I told you when I gave you a ride home. But I guess the thunder was too loud. Twins I'm a bit older though" " That's why you're always together. It explains everything." she said smiling. " Sorry for any inconvenience but just siblings. I'm the protective sibling."

Soul said as she stepped up to Marinette. Marinette worried, but she stood still and everyone was looking our way again. Dax ran up to try to move them but Soul said, " Major halt." " Step away from her!" he said. " Did I give you permission to speak? Halt!" Soul ordered louder. He walked toward them. " Are you not aware of who I am? XO? I am the B. this school. I am your commanding officer. Major Marvin Dax Dupain-Cheng HALT" Soul yelled. Dax stopped dead in his tracks. He looked mad, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

" Let everyone here be a witness." Soul said, " Marinette Dupain-Cheng I do approve of your relationship with my brother. I actually tried to set the two of you up many times. And so, I give you my blessing. But," she said. The whole place was silent as she said the ear piercing words, " If you hurt my little brother you'll regret it forever."

" Major Dupain, fall out into the dance." Soul ordered. " YES MAM" Dax yelled loud before falling out. " Same goes for you pretty boy." Dax growled at me. Whatever. I would never harm Mari.


	7. Dear Little Brother,

Marinette's POV

I was going to meet Adrien's dad today. We had been dating for a year and Adrien met my parents so it was my turn. We sat on the dining table. It was Mr. Agreste, Natalie and the bodyguard. " We're Soul?" I asked. Then Soul came out in a chef outfit that was a bit big on her. The appetizers were some random fancy thing for the adults. Soul knew better and made Adrien and I some American food since we were into American cuisine. " What would be the entree?" Soul asked in a bad Italian accent. The adults ordered something I couldn't pronounce and Adrien and me just asked for burgers. " So you're Marinette?" Mr. Agreste asked. " Yes" I replied nervously. The food came out and we ate. " You know Marinette won the derby hat contest" Adrien said. " Is that so? It was a very well creation Miss Dupain-Cheng" Mr. Agrest said. We finished dinner. " Well Adrien, I must say I do like Marinette she has the tastes of a fashion designer. I expect great things from you." he told me as we stood up.

Adrien's POV

The talent show here. Marinette, Nino, Alya, and I sat in the front to cheer Soul on. Her next rock song was going to be amazing. The curtains opened there was a piano, her bass, an acoustic guitar, and a mic. " A piano?" Marinette asked confused. I shrugged my shoulders. Soul stepped on stage. " This is a new song from the bottom of my heart and it's for Adrien my little brother and me." She said as she took a seat and she said one final thing, " This is my new album it's called Dear Little Brother "

[()= What the characters do/ Bold is Soul singing]

(Soul started playing the piano. " I don't think it's a rock song." Nino said. We nodded)

 **Like a small boat,**

(Was she talking about me?) **  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open**

(She looked at me and the memories of the suicide attempt came back.) **  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion  
**(" Adrien is there a reason why it's like this?" Marinette asked. She wrote a song based on the thing last summer. She cared about me.)  
 **And all those things I didn't say**

( She started to tear up)  
 **Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight**

( A tear fell down the side of her cheek and onto the piano) **  
Can you hear my voice this time?**

 ****(Soul stood up and grabbed me on stage and sung)

 **This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I know I still got a lot of fight left in me**

 ****( She spun me around. Everything seemed like a dream. Marinette was in tears of happiness or she found out the song's meaning. )

 **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep**

( I remembered her tour being cancelled due to insomnia and her fans constantly writing to her) **  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years**

(She grabbed my hand) **  
I miss my bro**

(She said as she pulled it close) **  
But there's a fire burning in my bones**

(She put it on her forehead) **  
Still believe**

(She put it on her heart) **  
Yeah, I still believe**

(She said kissing my arm where I had previously tried to cut. I started tearing up. If it didn't fail I would have left my sister crushed.) ****

 **And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?  
**( Her tears fell on the ground and she emphasised the last sentence. She could cry again. After she cried no stop for days she couldn't cry, but she got her tears back. Since she always did say that, but I didn't believe her. Was she stressed too? It didn't matter I believe her now.)

 **This is our fight song!  
Take back our! life song  
Prove we're alright song  
Our power is turned on  
Starting right now we'll be strong  
I'll play our fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause we still got a lot of fight left in us**

 **A lot of fight left in me!**

(At this point she knelt down to where the audience could still see us and held my hand again.)

 **Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion**

(She pout her hand on her heart then place mine on top then got up)

 **This is your fight song!**

 **Take back your life song!**

 **Prove you're alright song**

 **You're power's turned on  
Starting right now you'll be strong (he'll be strong)  
I'll play your fight song  
And, don't care if nobody else believes  
'Cause you've still got a lot of fight left in you**

 **No I know you still have a lot of fight left in you**

She hugged me and everyone cheered. I looked at the friends and they were in tears. Even Chole was. " Don't scare me like that again Adrien." Soul told me as her tears hit my shirt. I was loved. Marinette loved me. Alya did as a friend same for Nino. Mom loved me. My sister loved me.


	8. Dax and Soul

Soul's POV

I was walking home from school after I had stayed to help Dax on Raider Team why did he always need help? " Hi Ms. Cheng." I greeted. " Hello there Soul." She said with a smile, " Are you here to see Marinette?" " No I came here to buy some macarons." I said. I bought them and was walking home when Chloe was surrounded by reporters.

" Are you aware of what your father did?" one reporter asked. " How do you feel about this?" another asked. " Leave me alone!" Chloe begged. " Hey hey leave her alone!" I yelled. " It's Soul!" they said taking more pics. I got a camera and broke it and said, " scram!" They ran away. " Are you okay Chloe?" I asked. " I'm fine why should you care anyway?" she snapped. " Your father's out of office isn't he." I said frankly. Chloe just sighed in defeat and said, " Yea so what you and everyone else are going to make fun of me for it now?" she said. " You know I wish I could, but I think I should give you another chance." I said. There was silence before Chloe said, " Why? My father's in prison for committing illegal things in office! I don't even know where my mom is! I've treated you and your friends like trash! So why why help me?" Chloe said tearing up and falling on to the ground.

"Hey it's okay." I said kneeling down next to help. "Chloe Adrien's known you since you were little. And with proper guidance I'm sure we'll be friends again just like when we were little before you forgot about me." I said. Let's get you cleaned up. Dad won't mind you staying over we'll share a room until one of the guest rooms is better suited for you. " I said helping Chloe up. " First things first you can't be mean to everyone." I started saying as we walked home.

It didn't take long for Chloe to change into a better person and soon enough even Mari forgave her. She was actually a good friend. After a while she started to have a crush on Nathaniel! Long story short Chole got the bee miraculous and Alya gained the Fox miraculous. We were all at a party for miraculous holders.

" I'm really Adrien Agreste" Adrien said going back to his civilian form. Followed by Marinette, Alya and Chole. " You can go next love" I said to The Beetle . " Look I'm sure you're a nice girl, btu I'm in love with someone who I can't seem to get my feelings." he said as he transformed into Dax. " Dax" I said. " You know me in civilian form?" he asked. I nodded and he ran out. " Marvin!" Marinette yelled. " I got this one Mari" I said as I went after him.

" What's up with you?" I asked sitting next to him. " We know each other in our everyday lives. And as superheroes I've treated you like if you meant nothing romantically to me. " he said, " guess I'm not really a superhero," I laughed. I laughed so hard I started tearing up. " What's so funny?" he asked confused. "I can believe I didn't see it before." I managed to say. " What?" he asked. " I'm not being that much of superhero in civilian form either. See there's a guy who I thought just needed my help, but I realize now there was more to it. And I was so blinded by figuring out who was under the mask I didn't know he was right there. Even though I started to crush in him I tried to stay true to one. I wondered why I had to chose between two but really they were one. " I said. " But that means-" he started. " It doesn't matter who's under that mask, Dax, because at the end of the day a mask doesn't define who we are. " I said as my transformation went away. " Adrienne" He said. I kissed him he was shocked but he kissed me back. " I love you Adrienne." He said holding my hands. " I love you too Dax." I said.

I was finishing up a concert when I decided to sing a song I wrote for Dax. " The lady song of the night goes to Someone special." I said.

"Ask if you can hear the sound  
Of my voice through the cold hard ground  
I lost it while searching for you  
I screamed into the dark

If the world we're living in  
Has a single soul that you love  
If it holds a shred of meaning  
That I will always be with you

Well, then it's worth every fight

And when all that we know comes to push and shove  
Then we will pierce the heavens!  
The colors we see are new to you and me  
When we see the sky

As we began to run  
So we can finally feel the sun  
Finally you and I feel so alive  
I feel your beating heart

If you believe in me  
We'll find where we were meant to be  
Now who cares about tomorrow  
If today we are free?  
My answer is always "Yes"  
That I will always be with you".

I pulled Dax on stage and kissed him as the crowd roared.


End file.
